Looking After Your Teeth Romanian
l 1. Today we are going to learn about looking after your teeth. Astazi vom invata despre cum sa iti ingrijesti dintii. 2. Teeth are important! Good teeth will give you: Good Health...Good Looks...Good Speech...Good Breath. Dintii tai sunt importanti! Dintii puternici o sa iti ofere: Sanatate...Frumusete...Claritate in vorbire,,,Respiratie proaspata. 3. You must do everything you can to look after your teeth and gums. Teeth that aren’t looked after can cause serious infections that affect other parts of your body and make you ill. Trebuie sa faci tot posibilul sa iti ingrijesti dintii si gingiile. Dintii neglijati pot sa cauzeze infectii grave care ar putea sa iti afecteze alte parti ale corpului si sa te inbolnaveasca. 4. Keep your teeth and gums healthy and this will stop your teeth getting holes and falling out. Your gums will be healthy. It is possible for you to have healthy teeth all your life. Pastreaza-ti dintii si gingiile sanatoase si vei evita cariile si caderea dintilor. Gingiile tale vor fi sanatoase. Este posibil sa ai dinti sanatosi toata viata. 5. Now 2 questions for you: Acum avem doua (2) intrebari pentru tine: 6. Is it possible to stop teeth getting holes? Este posibil sa opresti dezvoltarea cariilor? 7. Yes Da 8. or No? sau Nu? 9. That’s right. Look after your teeth and they will be healthy. Exact. Inrijeste-ti dintii si vor fi sanatosi. 10. Is it possible to have healthy teeth all your life? Este posibil sa ai dinti sanatosi toata viata? 11. Yes Da 12. or No? sau Nu? 13. You are right. Care for your teeth. Ai dreptate. Ai grija de dintii tai. 14. There are many things you can do to care for your teeth and gums. Sunt multe lucruri care ai putea sa la faci ca sa iti ingrijesti dintii si gingiile. 15. The first thing to do is to avoid sweets and sweet things. Eating a lot of sweets rots the teeth quickly. Don’t let children eat a lot of sweet things if you want them to have good teeth. Primul lucru pe care trebuie sa il faci este sa eviti dulciurile. Daca manaci prea multe dulciuri, dintii tai se vor strica repede. Nu iti lasa copii sa manance multe dulciuri daca vrei ca ei sa aiva dinti puternici. 16. These are some of the things to avoid: Sugar cane, sweets, pastry, tea or coffee with sugar, soft or fizzy drinks like colas. All these things can rot the teeth quickly. Acestea sunt unele dintre alimentele pe care trebuie sa le eviti: zahar, dulciuri, produse de patiserie, ceai sau cafea indulcita cu zahar, bauturi racoritoare sau carbogazoase ca de exemplu cola. Toate aceste lucruri pot sa iti strice dintii mult mai rapid. 17. But some sweet things are good! Fruit and vegetables are good for your teeth and good for you. Dar unele alimentre dulci sunt bune! Fructele si legumele sunt bune pentru dintii tai si pentru sanatatea ta. 18. Which one of these foods is better for your teeth? Care dintre aceste alimente sunt mai bune pentru dintii tai? 19. Fruit and vegetables Fructe si legume 20. or sweets? sau dulciuri? 21. That’s right. Avoid sweets for healthy teeth. Corect! Evita dulciurile pentru dinti sanatosi. 22. Which one of these foods should you avoid? A banana, an orange, a cola drink or some maize? Care dintre aceste alimente ar trebuie evitate? O banana, o portocala, o cola sau porumb? 23. That’s right. Avoid sweet drinks for healthy teeth. Corect. Evita bauturile dulci pentru dinti sanatosi. 24. Another thing to do is to brush your teeth every day. Un alt lucru care trebuie sa-l faci este sa iti periezi dintii in fiecare zi. 25. Brush the teeth from top to bottom like this, not just from side to side. Brush the front, back, top and bottom of all teeth. Periaza-ti dintii de sus in jos, nu doar dintr-o parte in alta. Periaza dintele in fata, in spate, de sus pana jos. 26. You should brush your teeth every day and after eating anything sweet. Trebuie sa iti periezi dintii in fiecare zi si de fiecare data dupa ce mananci dulciuri. 27. Start brushing your children's teeth as they first appear. Later teach them to brush their teeth themselves. Periaza dintii copiilor tai imediat dupa ce apar. Apoi invata-i sa isi perieze dintii singuri. 28. How often should you brush your teeth? Cat de des ar trebui sa iti periezi dintii? 29. Just when the teeth look dirty Doar cand dintii arata murdari 30. or every day? sau in fiecare zi? 31. Yes. It’s important to brush your teeth every day. Da. Este important sa iti periezi dintii in fiecare zi. 32. Another very important message for mums. Don’t use a bottle to feed older babies. Un alt mesaj important pentru mamici. Nu folosi un biberon ca sa hranesti bebelusii mai in varsta. 33. Continual sucking on a bottle covers the baby's teeth in a sweet liquid that will start the teeth to rot. needed here 34. It is best not to bottle feed at all. Breast feeding is always better. needed here 35. What is better for a baby's teeth? needed here 36. Always feeding from a bottle needed here 37. Or feeding from the breast? needed here 38. You are right. Breast feeding is best for a baby's heath and for baby's teeth. needed here 39. Cleaning teeth is important. Use toothpaste if you can. needed here 40. If you haven’t got toothpaste - just water is enough. Some people rub their teeth with powdered charcoal or salt. needed here 41. If you haven’t got a toothbrush, you can use a twig of a tree. Sharpen one end to clean between the teeth. Chew on the other end and use the fibres as a brush. needed here 42. Or you can tie a piece of rough towel around the end of a stick and use it as a toothbrush. needed here 43. Is it possible to make a twig from a tree into a toothbrush? needed here 44. Yes needed here 45. or No? needed here 46. That’s right! A twig can be made into an effective toothbrush. needed here 47. Can you still clean your teeth if you don't have toothpaste? needed here 48. Yes, you can rub them with water needed here 49. Or no, toothpaste is the only thing you can use? needed here 50. Yes! You can rub your teeth with clean water to clean them. needed here 51. It’s also possible to clean between your teeth using dental floss as shown in the images you are watching. needed here 52. If you haven’t any dental floss then try to use a small piece from a clean plastic bag. needed here 53. Take a small piece of plastic and stretch it to make it thin. needed here 54. You can use the stretched plastic to remove bits of food between your teeth. needed here 55. What is dental floss used for? needed here 56. Cleaning between teeth needed here 57. Or cleaning behind teeth? needed here 58. That's right. It’s important to remove any food between teeth. needed here 59. What can you use to floss your teeth if you don't have dental floss? needed here 60. A plastic bottle, needed here 61. or a bit of a clean plastic bag? needed here 62. Yes! Stretch a bit of a clean plastic bag to make it thin and use it to remove bits of food between your teeth! needed here 63. Now we will look at what to do if your tooth already has a hole. needed here 64. You must avoid eating sweet things, and brush well after every meal. needed here 65. Don’t wait until it hurts a lot. Have it filled by a dental worker right away! needed here 66. If your tooth has a hole - how quickly should you see a dental worker? needed here 67. Straight away, needed here 68. Or only when the tooth hurts a lot? needed here 69. You're right. See a dental worker as soon as possible. needed here 70. Remember that good teeth will give you: needed here 71. Good health, Good looks, Good speech, Good eating, Good breath! needed here 72. That was the wrong answer. Let’s go back and listen again. needed here 73. Sorry! Wrong answer. needed here 74. Hello. The title of this lesson is “Looking after your teeth”. To begin, press the arrow pointing to the right. After you have finished this lesson the arrow pointing down will take you to the quiz. To listen again, press the middle button. needed here 75. You’ve now finished the lesson. Well done! Now press the arrow pointing down to play the quiz and try to win a gold star! needed here 76. Correct! needed here 77. “Looking after your teeth” needed here